


Somebody I used to know

by ProjetoAniverse, VampireWalker



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Aniverse, Break Up, Feelings Realization, M/M, Masato think to much, Poor Masato, Secret Relationship, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Masato estava feliz com seu relacionamento com Jinguji, ou era o que ele achava.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Somebody I used to know

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic baseada em fatos reais que aconteceram comigo, não façam isso por favor.  
> Se amem.

Desde criança, Masato não conseguia explicar o motivo, mas tinha um encanto por aqueles cabelos louros do menino que conheceu naquela festa, para a qual seu pai lhe arrastou. Aquilo foi tão marcante, tanto que fez questão de conhecê-lo melhor, mesmo que fingisse uma rivalidade entre eles. Seu pai dizia que ele era seu inimigo igual a todos os Jinguji. Nunca soube o porquê de tanto ódio, pois era muito novo e seu progenitor nunca lhe explicou. Ele sabia que seu pai nunca lhe contaria. Só pôde brincar com aquele garoto uma única vez, sendo aquele dia inesquecível e sua melhor memória da infância.

Não teve um dia que o Hijirikawa mais novo não tenha apreciado Ren. Recordava-se daquela noite quando brincaram juntos, de como foi muito feliz e continuava até o presente momento. Ele sentia como se esse sentimento pudesse matá-lo de tão bom que era e Jinguji concordava com ele. Durante muitos anos, pensou que o de cabelos loiros era seu destinado, alguém que pudesse contar a qualquer instante, a pessoa certa. Contudo, anos se passaram e Masato começou a sentir-se sozinho na companhia dele e principalmente sem ela. Parecia que a rivalidade que seu pai dissera anos atrás ficara mais forte, com ainda mais presença, se pudesse acrescentar.

Ele perdoava tudo que sentia, o que fazia e o que foi feito, pois ainda repetia para si mesmo, apesar do tempo que se passou, que aquilo era amor e ainda fazia seu coração bater forte e que, apesar de estar mais fraca a frequência, era algo que ainda se lembrava como se fosse ontem. Continuava a doer pensar que a distância que se criou entre eles estava ali, presente, e ainda tinham que ficar juntos.

_“Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die. Told myself that you were right for me but felt so lonely in your company. But that was love and it's an ache I still remember.”_

Ali estava ele, com seus dezessete anos, na escola de música que sempre sonhou. Mesmo que contra tudo que seu pai lhe dizia, estava lutando pelo seu amor pela música. Estava condicionado a sempre escrever sobre seus sentimentos de paixão e do romance escondido que vivia, pois estava acostumado a um determinado tipo de tristeza que aquilo lhe trazia, assim como a solidão também, algo que ele não sabia o motivo. Doía ver seu amado se encontrar com várias garotas, dar em cima delas, tudo isso para “manter uma pose” que não tinha.

Aquelas emoções faziam ele sentir que estava escrito em qualquer lugar que essa seria sua vida: viver imerso em uma tristeza sem fim, como se ela fosse a única alternativa certa para si e ele não pudesse mais conhecer a felicidade igual ao início de tudo. Do primeiro encontro, do primeiro beijo; de tudo. O de cabelos azuis já sabia que eles não estavam dando certo, porém nada o impedia de continuar a tentar, afinal, ele não se importava em se magoar ou ficar triste. Era melhor estar com Ren do que estar sem ele.

Então, assim que Jinguji descobriu que eles não funcionavam, enquanto dividiam o quarto naquele primeiro ano da escola, ele implorou para que continuassem juntos, mesmo que soubesse que a separação poderia lhe trazer certo alívio. Ele já não compreendia para quem traria esse sentimento, se era para si ou para o amado, mas tinha certeza que não queria que aquilo acontecesse. Hijirikawa tentou, mais de uma vez, manter aquela relação viva, já que aquilo fazia sentido em sua mente, mesmo que tivesse que agir como se fossem mais amigos do que o namorados.

Uma parte sua estava feliz com aquilo, numa tentativa de viver o luto de uma relação fadada ao fracasso, enquanto a outra chorava todas as noites na varanda do quarto, em um desespero baixo. Era necessário manter as aparências de que estava tudo bem e, claro, eles não podiam falar para ninguém do relacionamento, já que era contra as regras da instituição. Não obstante, isso não tirava a vontade dele de ser assumido pelo loiro.

_“You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness. Like resignation to the end, always the end. So when we found that we could not make sense. Well you said that we would still be friends. But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over.”_

Entretanto, foi uma surpresa quando completou a maior idade e a relação deles ficou mais fofa e fria. Fofa, porque Jinguji passou a ser mais carinhoso com ele no privado, o que dava esperanças para o mais novo de que a relação entre eles melhoraria profundamente. Sentia como se em um passe de mágica, tudo fosse mudar e eles se tornariam o casal perfeito. E fria, pois quando o mais velho virava as costas, parecia que sentia várias adagas perfurarem seu corpo, como se ele só estivesse sendo usado.

As noites no quarto passaram a ser mais quentes, os toques mais íntimos aconteciam com mais frequência do que esperava, os gemidos preenchiam o cômodo, o prazer que sentiam era único, mas ele estava confuso. Não conseguia sentir o amor do outro nos atos, parecia que tudo aquilo era apenas para aliviar o tesão acumulado. Masato continuava a dizer para si mesmo que era coisa de sua cabeça, que aquilo era mentira e que Ren o amava. Sim, amava-o. Era o que falava às vezes, pois não queria demonstrar tanto seus sentimentos mais profundos.

Só que Hijirikawa não estava preparado para o momento em que o loiro começaria a deixá-lo mais de lado, o tratando como se todos os momentos que passaram juntos nunca houvessem acontecido e como se eles nunca tivessem se relacionado. Parecia que eles nem eram sequer amigos na frente dos outros. Era como se eles não se conhecessem. Aquilo o destruiu por dentro, ao ponto que ele nem sabia mais o que escrever em suas músicas, entrando em um bloqueio. Nem mesmo Nanami conseguia libertá-lo daquele sentimento ruim que sentia no peito. Ele se sentia menosprezado, não importante, não necessário. Um nada.

O de cabelos azuis tentava se convencer que não precisava do amor de Ren, que podia seguir em frente sem ele e que seria muito mais feliz, porém era atormentado por seus sentimentos. Queria estar ao lado dele, mesmo que estivesse sendo tratado como se fosse um estranho por quem amava e aquilo doesse mais do que qualquer coisa que já sentiu na vida.

_“But you didn't have to cut me off. Make out like it never happened. And that we were nothing. And I don't even need your love. But you treat me like a stranger. And that feels so rough.”_

Aos poucos, Hijirikawa foi percebendo que tudo aquilo não passava de uma farsa criada por si mesmo e, mesmo que soubesse disso, tentava manter sua fé de que algo mudaria. Jinguji mudaria, porque o amava e era recíproco. Então, por que sentia que tudo estava dando errado quando, por um microssegundo, pensou que o outro estivesse pisando em cima de si, fazendo algo tão baixo?

Não demorou muito para perceber que quando tiveram que conviver com Ranmaru, ele pediu para Otoya pegar suas coisas que estavam no antigo quarto e que também havia mudado o número de celular, coisa que descobriu quando comentou com o resto do grupo, pois não conseguia falar com Ren. O sentimento de que, aos poucos, estava sendo trocado crescia dentro de si com muita força. Masato não sabia para onde correr e começava a ficar desesperançado de alguma mudança, mesmo que ainda convivessem juntos e ainda trocassem carícias algumas vezes.

Sentia-se acabado, sua mente estava esgotada. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, que precisava de ajuda e seguir os conselhos de seus amigos. Até mesmo agradecia Haruka por tê-lo escutado e ter dito palavras gentis, sugerindo-o procurar ajuda profissional caso achasse necessário. Entretanto, ele não conseguia não se ver longe daquele relacionamento. Era como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, dependesse dele, mesmo que agora os dois parecessem dois estranhos. Mesmo que Jinguji Ren fosse alguém que ele apenas conhecia.

_“No, you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know.”_

Masato então passou a reviver todos os momentos de sua vida: infância, adolescência, início da vida adulta... Todas as crises que já passou, a alta disciplina da família tradicional na qual nasceu, a rejeição do seu pai para seguir seu sonho de ser músico, o prazo que lhe impôs para poder assumir os negócios da família. Ele conseguia enxergar mais coisas naquele momento, como todos os problemas que seu relacionamento tinha, a pouca vontade de Ren de mudar algo, o distanciamento dos sentimentos, a proximidade dos corpos, a procura quando o desejo lhe tomava conta, o afastamento quando estavam juntos.

Tudo foi percorrendo sua mente até que percebeu que ele, Hijirikawa Masato, passou esse tempo todo acreditando que ele era o problema, que ele tinha feito algo errado e que ele deveria corrigir a relação, ajustá-la, remodelá-la. Ele tinha um modelo ideal e perfeito de como queria que fosse um namoro e nada daquele relacionamento se encaixava com o conceito que idealizava e acreditava.

Foi graças a esses pensamentos que decidiu que não queria viver daquele jeito, não mais. Não se sujeitaria mais aos prazeres do outro, nem às suas vontades. Afinal, ele também era humano, tinha seus próprios desejos e estava na hora de segui-los e dizer adeus a qualquer interpretação de palavras que pudesse ter sobre qualquer frase que o loiro soltasse para se alimentar de esperanças, na tentativa de tentar ajeitar algo que não podia.

Quando finalmente revelou todos os sentimentos presos em sua garganta por todos esses anos, Masato se sentiu livre pela primeira vez na vida. Um peso enorme havia saído de suas costas e ele pôde fazer algo que há muito tempo tinha se esquecido: se amar. Ele só não esperava ver o drama do outro, que tinha lhe dito que ele podia ir embora, aceitando somente a amizade pois, por amá-lo, deixaria-o seguir seu caminho. Não esperava vê-lo tentar se aproximar para convencê-lo de que voltar seria uma opção boa. Ele não entendia como Jinguji tinha a audácia de lhe pedir para voltar depois de tudo que aconteceu, de tudo que sofreu, de tudo que passou para manter aquela relação, que já não era saudável para si há muito tempo.

_“Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over. But had me believing it was always something that I'd done. But I don't wanna live that way. Reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go. And I wouldn't catch you hung up. On somebody that you used to know…”_

E Hijirikawa gritou novamente, a plenos pulmões, todos os sentimentos que já não estavam mais entalados. Ele se abriu e agora era outra pessoa, uma nova versão de si. Ele estava muito feliz por ter atingido aquele patamar e não jogaria tudo aquilo no lixo para voltar com o loiro. Poderia continuar o amando, mas ele se amava mais no momento, por isso não faria a vontade dele e sim a sua própria.

Berrou que as coisas não deveriam ter sido daquela forma, que Jinguji não precisava ter o excluído de tudo, fingindo que nunca foram nada além de “amigos-rivais”. Ele não precisava mais do amor dele, na verdade, nunca precisou. Apenas havia se agarrado naquela relação como se sua vida dependesse disso e naquele instante, ele sabia que não dependia mais. Explicou que ele não precisava ter o tratado como um estranho e que aquilo o machucou. Ele não precisava ter sido tão baixo ao ponto de destratá-lo. Além disso, não era necessário pedir para outra pessoa para intermediar a relação deles e muito menos trocar de número, pois era ele quem iria bloqueá-lo a partir de então. Jinguji Ren passaria a ser somente alguém que ele conheceu um dia.

_“No, you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know”_

E ele estava feliz com aquilo. A partir de então, Masato poderia aproveitar melhor seus momentos, conhecer novas pessoas, criar novos laços, aprofundar os que já tinha, ser livre. Quem era Jinguji Ren para si? Apenas alguém que ele conhecia., um colega de banda. Apenas alguém que um dia ele chamou de amor e agora era Jinguji. Alguém que um dia teve seu coração e agora era um simples conhecido. Alguém que um dia foi seu tudo e agora era seu nada. 

Apenas um conhecido.

**Author's Note:**

> Queria agradecer a _SourCandy pela betagem, muito obrigadaaa ♥ (Spirit)  
> Quando eu vi, escrevi mais uma fanfic falando sobre mim de novo x_x  
> Pessoas, se um dia vocês já tiveram um relacionamento que se sentiam sufocados, pensem se é isso mesmo que vocês querem. Nem sempre a culpa é nossa, pode ser que esteja algo esteja errado e, adivinhem, não somos nós que estamos errados.  
> Espero que tenham gostado~


End file.
